movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chunk
'Chunk ' is one of the main protagonists of The ZhuZhus. He is a gray ZhuZhu and one of the Fab Four. He is voiced by Robert Tinkler. He is Mr. Squiggles' best friend. Physical Appearance Chunk is a chubby gray hamster with dark gray eyebrows and black eyes. He is the tallest of the Fab Four.Theme song His birthmark is a sun because when Chunk smiles, he lights up the whole room. Personality Chunk is a chubby but strong big eater. He can be dim-witted and inconsiderate at times but he has good intentions. He always admires the way he looks and calls himself handsome. Relationships Frankie Frankie is Chunk's owner. Mr. Squiggles Chunk and Mr. Squiggles are best friends, but their relationship isn't shown much in the show. Episode Appearances Chunk has appeared in every episode. His first appearance was in "Happy Bounciversary." Trivia *Chunk's name is a pun on him being chunky. *Chunks loves to eat anything when he's hungry *He shares the same voice actor as Bean, Howie from Almost Naked Animals, Delete from Cyberchase, Grumpy Bear from The Care Bears: Journey to Joke-A-Lot and The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie, the fish and Thing 1 and Thing 2 from The Cat in the Hat Knows a lot About That, Gingka from Beyblade, Hooves from Numb Chucks, but has a deeper voice, Ray, Botasaur, Bytes, and Opera Singing Monkey from Rusty Rivets, but don't talk in words, Buddy and Redline from The Nut Job, Nocturna from Sidekick, Max from The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police, Pelswick Eggert, Daniel from Jacob Two-Two, Spyke from Medabots, Soggy from Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Shakes from Oh no! It's an Alien Invasion, Wingo from Lucky Duck, Max from Trucktown, Rubeus and Pupulan from Sailor Moon, Nigel St. De Le Peppertone IV Esquire III, Announcer (1), Cheekster, and Comrade Multi-Use Tool from Inspector Gadget, Halite and Ferrus from Mysticons, and Rapty, Gussie Compson, Loki Benediktssen, and 4 Peter from Arthur. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Train and the Boat, Cub and Company, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery References External links Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is so strong and is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. de:Chunk es:Chunk pl:Chunk Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Hamsters Category:The ZhuZhus Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:The ZhuZhus Characters Category:Kids Category:Chuck's Choice Characters